Overview and Resources: The Tissue Culture function has been in place since the original grant in 1997, although it has expanded considerably in response to changing needs of VSRC investigators. Dawn Smith has been managing this Module since 2002 and has risen to the challenge of increased and more diverse needs. In the last 2-3 years, the Module has also offered transfection services, and Ms. Smith routinely and successfully uses lipofectamine to transfect cell lines for several investigators. The Hybridoma facility was incorporated in August 2006 to meet an increased need for generating new monoclonal antibodies in addition to propagation of established hybridoma lines. In the renewal, we also include monoclonal antibody purification using protein A, G and M columns to provide investigators with a high concentration of antibody free from culture contaminants, especially serum components. Denice Major has been running this Module since its inception, and will continue to provide expert technical support in all these areas. The TCH Module is located in the consolidated VSRC Core Grant facility research area in the Institute of Pathology building of the Case School of Medicine. The main laboratory has two laminar flow hoods and incubators, and the BSL2 room has a separate hood and incubator for BSL2 functions.